


Where are you, little brother?

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Dean Winchester is Older Than Castiel, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Human Lucifer (Supernatural), Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapped Sam Winchester, M/M, Past Gabriel/Kali (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Lucifer, Protective Michael, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Seventeen years ago, Sam Winchester went missing after it was discovered that he was a telekinetic. Dean Winchester, renowned billionaire, is desperate to find his little brother. Hiring the help of Novak Empire, can they find Sam? And if they do, will Sam settle back into normal life?





	1. Acting Parent

Michael Novak adjusted his tie, staring at his reflection. The suit was expensive, Armani made, yet somehow he knew he would be the less-important person at the table. The rise of the Novaks into the world of business started ten years ago, when a combined effort of Gabriel’s brain, Lucifer’s ruthlessness and Michael’s charm managed to set up a product. Then, like a miracle, they were sponsored. Winchester Franchise, famous for thirty years for its high-end products, incredible security and the good-looking Winchesters.

They had been lucky to gain the sponsorship, Dean Winchester had inherited the company on his eighteenth birthday, the company having been “frozen” since the death of John Winchester seven years prior. Michael Novak had been shocked when the Winchester companies had decided to support the product they offered, a tracking system that worked world-wide. With the help of their donor, the Novak Enterprises had risen quickly, being used by governments around the world.

Tonight, for the first time in the ten years since the sponsorship, Michael Novak was going to meet Dean Winchester, the man that spent his time in recluse away on the East Coast. The restaurant was in up-state New York, and Michael suddenly worried that the limousine that was taking him and the next-oldest was not fancy enough, that Dean would judge them. Michael regretted having not spent more, but with the youngest Novak, Castiel, as budgeter, there was no excess spending. Castiel had been kind enough to let him have the limousine, asking for a better one would have been rude.

‘You look fine.’ Lucifer, Luce, commented. He walked into the room, a smile tugging on his lips. Always managing to look better, Lucifer was dressed in a grey suit and waistcoat, blond hair slicked back and blue eyes shining. The stubble was gone, surprisingly, and Lucifer looked younger. Michael turned back to the mirror, wishing that he had lighter hair. A dark black, but the same blue eyes that three of the Novak siblings had. Gabriel, however, inherited their mother’s hair.

‘I look… not enough.’ Lucifer rested a hand on his shoulder, a rare sign of affection. Michael, acting mother for the three Novaks, often forgot that Lucifer had been old enough to properly remember their parents. Michael was so busy stressing all the time, he forgot that, even though he was thirty-two, Lucifer was thirty. The two of them had been looking after Gabriel and Castiel since they were little, Michael had only been twelve when his mother and father had died in a car accident. A friend of the family had looked after them until Michael was eighteen, taking on responsibility of his three siblings.

‘You look like Michael Novak, the man who personally caters for eighteen different governments globally, with a worth well-exceeding what we could ever of imagined.’ Lucifer stated factually, the most affection he had shown his brother in such a long time. Dropping his hand, Lucifer adjusted the waistcoat and smiled.

‘Remember, Dean Winchester is human. And younger than both of us.’ Age was the only thing Michael had on the man, Dean Winchester was loved, adored even, throughout the US. When he went out, albeit rarely, the press followed him everywhere. Michael hoped that this meeting, organised through Mr Winchester’s secretary, Miss Charlie Bradbury, would be a success. The last thing he wanted to was ruin the relationship between him and the man that had brought him fame.

Neither did he want to act like an immature child, so he sorted out his headspace and straightened his complexion. Striding from the bedroom, knowing his brother would follow, he headed down the stairs. Well, if they called be called stairs. Moving into this home in a gated community had been a big step up from the middle-class lifestyle that the Novaks had grown up with. Walking to the main room, he found his youngest sibling sitting in the window seat, a book in hand.

Castiel was sweet, bless him, but the twenty-four-year-old barely went anywhere besides the house and the Novak Headquarters. The last therapist the youngest had seen had told Michael it was social-anxiety, a general fear of abandonment. It was why he was so close to Gabriel, despite the second-youngest’s natural destructive tendencies. The therapist had a lot to say about Gabriel, and he had reacted by screwing her on the couch, then telling her politely that he didn’t do counselling.

Lucifer followed him into the room, Castiel raising his head as they walked in. Dressed in sweatpants and a baggy AC/DC shirt, the youngest Novak looked peaceful.

‘Have fun at the dinner, Michael, Lucifer.’ He stated, before returning to the book. Michael didn’t expect a conversation, but the lack of noise concerned him.

‘Where’s Gabriel?’ Michael stated, too harshly. Castiel looked back up, putting the book over his leg as he spoke,

‘I believe he was in his room. He… had a bad night.’ Michael racked his brains for anything that could be wrong with his brother, looking to Lucifer for guidance on the matter. The second-eldest looked slightly disappointed, but explained softly.

‘Gabriel was going to get his stuff back from Kali.’ Repressing the shudder at the woman he had let work for his company, then ruin his brother, Michael turned back to Castiel.

‘Behave. Make sure Gabriel does the same.’ And with that, the eldest Novak led the way to the limousine, Lucifer in tow. The door was opened for them by Crowley, the chauffeur, and the two brothers slipped in. The ride was made in silence, Michael worrying more and more about the meal. He didn’t want to mess this up.

‘Relax, Mica. You’ll be brilliant.’ Lucifer stated, climbing out as they pulled to a stop. Michael followed, the doors to the dim-lit restaurant being opened. Not surprised to find the waiters all wearing suits, he walked through to a table. Michael felt like the restaurant was probably worth his entire life’s-work, so he didn’t pause for long as he was led to his table. A man sat at it, secluded by the half-divider. Evidently, Dean Winchester was a man that did not enjoy being in public very often. He looked older than Michael expected, a suit that was very plain, considering the man’s wealth.

He stood as they approached, bright green eyes looking rather dull as he stared at them. By his side, a woman sat, red hair and a black dress. She looked concerned, but stood beside him. Michael recognised her, Charlie Bradbury, but didn’t think this dinner was about business. Lucifer, as if feeling him worry, took lead.

‘A pleasure to meet you, Mr Winchester.’ They shook hands, before Michael accepted Dean’s hand. It was rougher than he expected, but the smile on the man’s face looked genuine.

‘Please, Dean is fine.’

‘Then I must insist on Lucifer, and I’m sure Michael agrees.’ Michael nodded, taking Miss Bradbury’s hand and shaking.

‘Charlie is fine, if first names are being used.’ They seated, and barely five seconds later waiters were pouring drinks. Michael didn’t ask, red wine was fine, and he watched his glass fill. Lucifer, never a lover of red wine, didn’t argue either. Dean waited till they had gone, before small-talk ensued.

Michael couldn’t get a read on him. He didn’t know what Dean wanted, what his motives were. Miss Bradbury seemed to not agree with the reason that he and his brother were here, which meant whatever was going on was strictly under the books.

‘I know this seems… spontaneous, but when I decided to sponsor your company, it was because of the technology you offer.’ Dean stated, tucking into the steak he had ordered. Of course, it wasn’t just any steak. Lucifer had settled for a pasta dish, Michael had gone for fish, and Miss Bradbury had opted for a salad.

‘I’m glad you did. Why the wait on the request?’ Lucifer asked, raising the wine to his lips. Michael could trust his brother to get a good read on the situation, and steer the conversation in the right directions.

‘The technology needed developing, your recent claims are what I’m interested. The claim that you could find anyone, anywhere, with a 95% accuracy rate.’ So, Michael thought, business. But for a personal use?

‘With a world covered with cameras and patterns, it is becoming easier to track people.’ Lucifer supplied, not taking his eyes of Dean. The Winchester looked around, before he relaxed ever so slightly.

‘And if I asked you to find someone?’ He inquired, putting his fork down and looking straight back at Lucifer, before the green-eyes found him. Silence ensued, neither speaking for a pause.

‘Depends on the legality of what you’re asking.’ Lucifer settled back, looking every-inch in control. Michael stayed quiet, his brother was better with negotiating. Charlie looked uncomfortable, shifting in the seat.

‘Nothing illegal. Just, something I wouldn’t want the public knowing. I have the money and resources to bring the person to me, but I need you to find them.’ Dean stated, and there was a slight pleading look in his eye. Lucifer didn’t miss it, and worked quickly to ease the billionaire.

‘I’m sure we can do something, but not here. The Manor would be an excellent place to work, and I am sure Gabriel will personally oversee whatever it is you require.’ Michael didn’t point out that he doubted his brother would be coherent when they got back, but Dean seemed to relax.

‘And, of course, this stays between us, and my brothers.’ Michael added, Dean looking to Miss Bradbury for assistance. Charlie sighed, pulling out a shiny phone.

‘Day after tomorrow, 8am. I’ve cleared your day, Dean.’ She said, and Michael was surprised by the affection. Were they a couple?

‘Is that alright?’ Dean asked, and Michael thought about things he would need to rearrange to make that happen. Lucifer was already assuring him it was fine, agreeing to the meeting. Michael paused, wondering who would be so important that Dean Winchester spent millions on a company to find them.


	2. Meet the Billionaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six people working to find Sam, and Dean knows they need to trust the Novaks.

Dean watched the Novak’s leave, relaxing slightly into the chair. They had agreed to help, which was brilliant news. Obviously, that wasn’t the biggest issue. Finding someone that had been missing for seventeen years wasn’t going to be easy, but he would make it work. Whatever it took, even if it brought his Empire to the ground. Dean wasn’t right without Sam, he needed his little brother back.

‘Do you think they can find him?’ Charlie inquired, keeping her face calm. She had been by his side since his eighteenth birthday, the sixteen-year-old assisting him as he tried to sort out the messy company his father had left him. He trusted her explicitly, Charlie knew everything about him. Maybe it was because he was trying to fill the hole that used to belong to Sammy, but without Charlie, Dean wouldn’t live.

‘I think, if anyone can do it, then it’s them.’ Dean stated, staring at the money the Novaks had left. They had paid half, despite the fact that Dean’s meal was more expensive. He knew he raised them from nothing, but it didn’t matter to him, he needed people that he could trust. If this paid off, the Novaks would be famous. More famous than they were now.

‘Dean, don’t get your hope up.’ Charlie was right, hope crushed him. Dean looked to her, standing up as he offered his arm. She accepted, the two of them walking from the restaurant after paying. The car was simple, Garth opening up the door as the two slipped into the back.

‘If they find him…’ Dean trailed off, knowing it wasn’t that simple.

‘We work on it. You took over medical companies for this reason, Dean.’ Garth knew as well, he was one of the six people alive that knew everything. Excluding Sam, who, wherever he was, knew more than all of them combined.

‘I need you to prepare the equipment for transition, and NDA’s for the Novaks. I want this done legally.’ Even though the world never really knew that the boy existed. It didn’t matter, he would find his baby brother and bring him home.

‘Sure, Dean. Anything else?’ It was a genuine question, but he realised he was treating her more like his PA than his sister. He slumped into the chair, seeking her hand for comfort. Charlie squeezed it, holding tightly as the car moved through the city.

‘I’m sorry.’ Dean stated, meaning it. He would do anything to change the circumstances, but giving up on his brother was not something that he could do. Even if it killed him.

 

The next day saw Dean Winchester walking through the medical company, Croatoan Limited, looking at the information he had on the current product. Attempting to stem neural impulses, to be able to control them in other people. He was never science-minded, but he understood enough to know that the trials weren’t as successful, and as safe, as he wanted. No way was he letting them anywhere near his little brother.

Bobby Singer, his father-figure and the man that had taken Dean out of the foster system, was waiting in the office when he walked in. It was hardly surprising to find him here, as one of the six that knew everything about Sam, Bobby was trusted beyond belief. Also, he had a thing for the Chief of Croatoan Limited, a figure that was hired directly by Dean, Ellen Harvelle. Bobby smiled as Dean walked into the office, standing up as he walked in.

‘Son.’

‘Bobby.’ A brief hug, they hadn’t seen each other in at least three months. Dean didn’t like the city, he preferred to stay away, but he needed to see the Novak’s tomorrow, so he figured it best to stay. They sat down, Dean sliding the file across. Bobby, a retired mechanic, did not have the mind that the other four that knew about Sam did. But he was the only one that had met Sam prior to the disappearance, so naturally he was trustworthy.

‘Do you believe the Novaks can find him?’ Bobby asked, flicking through the medical reports. It was a valid question, one that Dean had thought about carefully, but he couldn’t give up hope. He opened the file on the Novaks, studying the information he had about them. Four siblings, the eldest was thirty-two, the youngest twenty-four. The same age as Sammy. They’d lost their parents, a Mr Chuck Novak and a Mrs Becky Novak (formally Rosen), when Michael, the eldest, was just twelve years of age. Taken in by cousins of the family, a Hannah Milton and her partner, Balthazar, the four were raised up. They were smart, exceptionally so, but a recent scandal with the third child left the news buzzing.

‘I think it’s worth a shot.’ Dean said, watching as the doors opened and Ellen walked in, white lab-coat abandoned in favour of jeans and a shirt. He smiled, watching her take the seat.

‘Boys.’ She greeted, taking the file from Bobby and looking through it. Everything they had on Sam’s whereabouts in the last seventeen years. Charlie and Garth were the next two to walk through the doors. He had met Garth seven years ago, the annoyingly happy guy being smart enough to out-hack Charlie. He had joined the crew, and had found a lead on Sam last year.

‘Boss man.’ Garth stated, slipping into one of the chairs. Charlie took the one by Dean’s side, and they looked to him. Dean was waiting for the last member of the group before he explained the exact plan, watching as the door slid open for the final time. Jody Mills, once-Sheriff now THE Police Commissioner of the NYPD. She also just happened to be the woman that had sorted the papers for Bobby taking Dean from foster care. She smiled, hugging Dean and pressing a kiss to his cheek as they sat down.

The six of them would soon be joined by four more, and then they would find Sam. At least, that was the plan. Dean had access to most of the companies stretching across the US, the Novaks had eyes and ears in governments across the world, and Jody helped with the legal aspects. Charlie and Garth controlled the security and secrecy of the mission, Ellen researched the medical aspects of what to do with Sam, and Bobby was the father-support that Dean needed. Together, they made a good team.

‘NDA’s for the Novaks.’ Charlie stated, sliding across the forms. Dean felt a little bad, nobody here had signed one, because he trusted them explicitly. He wanted to be able to trust the Novaks, but he was worried that trusting them could end up with him further from Sammy. The last time he had trusted someone outside of the five others in the room, he had lost his little brother.

‘Sure they’re needed?’ Bobby inquired, Jody looking the same way. Of course, to gain trust, it had to work both ways.

‘For now.’ Dean stated, not explaining himself. He didn’t need to, he was the one that had the final say on anything in regards to his little brother.

‘Right, I’ve got the medical reports uploaded to the data file like you asked, the Novaks will be able to look through everything I have.’ Ellen stated, relaxing back in the chair. Dean placed a great deal of trust in the Doctor, even if they got Sam back, she needed to be able to stop the… No Dean, one step at a time.

‘Charlie and I have been working on the security, it’s covered.’ Garth added, Charlie nodding in agreement to the statement.

‘And legally, you’re all covered. The documents about Sam are still under protection, and I have strings that can be pulled to recover him once located.’ Dean had paid a lot of money to have those files kept away from the public-eye, the last thing they needed was the world knowing there was a Winchester running around. Especially when he was pretty sure the people who had Sam didn’t know his surname. Not unless Sam told them.

‘Tomorrow, I’ll brief the Novaks on what they will be doing. I want them to have clearance on all levels of this building, as well as the main headquarters of the Winchester Franchise.’ He looked to Garth, who controlled the passes of everyone who worked within the empire. He nodded, scribbling down the notes, before looking back up.

‘Will they know about us?’ Bobby asked, and the five looked to Dean. It had been something he had deliberated over last night, whether or not to give away everything.

‘Yes. Trust works both ways.’ He highly doubted the Novaks would turn against him, but he wanted to be sure. Once everyone had said their piece, the meeting was dismissed. Dean took the opportunity to relax, hoping that tomorrow would be the beginning of a new page.


	3. It's Sam.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean explains why someone took Sam.

The Novaks woke early, or at least, three of them did. Breakfast was done in silence, clothes put on and the study sorted. Michael waited patiently, Lucifer sitting with Castiel as they thought about how important this was. If Dean Winchester was willing to work with them, then the price must be high. And whatever it was he wanted, Michael would do his best to provide.

‘Gabriel, I do hope you have a good reason for being late.’ The third Novak rose his head, eyes red and skin awfully pale. Michael felt a pang of sympathy, but refused to acknowledge it as he stared at his younger sibling. Truth be told, Gabriel was needed. He was the one that could use the tracking systems, Michael didn’t even really understand what all these big screens were needed for.

‘I was sleeping.’ Gabriel quipped, draining the mug of coffee in his hand. Lucifer tapped Michael, letting him know that it wasn’t a good idea to push Gabriel. Castiel, ever-caring for his sibling, stood up and led him to the kitchen.

‘He isn’t on top form.’ Michael snapped, staring to Lucifer. The man stared back, face calm as Michael’s anger rose.

‘He’s doing his best, Mica.’ The nickname helped, although his nerves sky-rocketed when the doorbell was triggered.

Dean Winchester stood at his door, Michael inviting him in. Charlie was with him, admiring the house as they walked in. Leading him through to the main room, where Gabriel was now sitting, Michael began introductions.

‘Lucifer, of course, you already know. This is Gabriel,’ Gabriel offered a half-wave, on his second cup of coffee already, ‘and Castiel.’ His youngest sibling looked nervous, offering out his hand. Dean blinked, before accepting.

‘Pleasure to meet you, Castiel.’ Michael raised an eyebrow, looking to Lucifer who was grinning from ear to ear. Not what they expected from their youngest brother, who appeared to all like he had no interest in anyone.

‘So, who am I finding?’ Gabriel asked bluntly, running his fingers along the edge of the mug. Michael glared, but Dean just chuckled.

‘Look, just for legal reasons, I would like for you to sign an NDA. Just to be sure that this stays between us.’ Michael was surprised by the formality of it, but each Novak sibling signed, and Dean settled in the chair he had been offered. The four Novaks looked at him, waiting for the explanation.

‘I’m looking for my brother. He went missing at the age of seven, taken from the Foster care building that we were shipped to after our father died.’ Not what Michael had been expecting. He schooled his emotions carefully, watching the man as he looked to Charlie. She sighed, taking a memory stick from her pocket and handing it to Gabriel, who turned to the computer sharply.

‘What makes you think he’s, excuse the bluntness, still alive?’ Lucifer asked, staring at the Winchester with a look of confusion. Evidently, he hadn’t been expecting this bombshell either.

‘It’s what he can do, that’s the issue. Video 3A, please Gabriel.’ Gabriel did as the man said, and a video appeared on the main monitor. It showed a room, two chairs, one occupying a man in a suit, the other a small boy.

‘This was the last footage we had of him before he was taken.’ Dean said, Gabriel hitting the play button.

_‘And your name is?’ The man in the suit inquired, holding the clipboard carefully._

_‘Sam. De called me Sammy.’ The small boy fidgeted, less than happy about being split from his brother. Nerves, biting the edge of his fingernails as he looked around the room._

_‘They say you’re pretty special, Sam. Said you can do something that not many people can. Would you like to show me?’ Sam shook his head firmly, focusing on the door as a source of comfort._

_‘Dean said I have to keep it a secret.’_

_‘Well, Dean said you could show me. How about you show me what you can do, then I take you to see him?’ The man asked, smiling brightly. Sam perked up at that, eyes focusing on the pen. His hand outstretched, fingers reaching for the bright-blue pen. It moved, out of the man’s hand and hovered in mid-air. It stayed there for a couple of seconds before Sam’s nose started to bleed, and he dropped the gaze. The pen fell, and Sam rose his sleeve to his nose._

_‘Well done, Sammy.’_

_‘It’s Sam.’_

The footage cut out, Michael staring in shock, before turning to Dean. The man looked old, tired and stressed as he stared at the image of his brother, before he looked back to the Novaks.

‘Evidently, the man wasn’t actually hired by the foster system. He was found dead last year in Iraq, what he was doing there in unknown. Everything we have on Sam is on that memory stick, and all I ask is that you try and find him.’ Charlie looked to Dean, resting a hand lightly on his thigh before she spoke up,

‘It is of the upmost importance that what you see stays between the six of us that know, and you four.’ Gabriel was already typing, adding things into search-bars that Michael didn’t understand. Eventually, the Novak stopped typing and turned back to them.

‘The search will take about twenty-four hours, collecting any leads on all the information you have. From there, I will work through them to try and see if any are genuine.’ Dean seemed pleased by this, smiling slightly as he stood.

‘Message me if you need anything, or have any news. My number is on the file, although if you want to message me anyway, I’d be more than happy.’ He added, winking at Castiel. Michael watched his brother blush the darkest of reds, Dean smiling as he took leave.

Gabriel stayed in the office the entire day, as did Castiel. Michael was in the main room, laying across the couch with his head in his brother’s lap. Lucifer was running his fingers through his hair gently, a smile on his face as he looked out of the window.

‘Do you think Gabriel can do it?’ Michael asked, needing the comfort of his brother. Lucifer peered down at him, before looking back to the outside.

‘If anyone can, it is the Trickster.’ He commented, a brief smile flicking across his face, before he stilled.

‘What troubles you, Mica?’ He asked, brushing the hair from his face lovingly.

‘He lost his little brother. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost one of you.’ Michael rarely showed it, but his love for his brothers was second-to-none. Lucifer laughed, a silky sound as his blue eyes narrowed.

‘You need not worry, we’re not going anywhere. Apart from little Cassie, who will end up in the Winchester’s bed.’ Michael hit his arm, though he had never seen Castiel react like that to anyone. He smiled slightly, before he remembered the video.

‘How did he do it?’ Lucifer knew what he meant, but didn’t comment, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

‘Sleep, Mica. I’ll wake you when you are needed.’ Michael trusted Lucifer more than anyone, turning his head to his brother’s stomach, shutting his eyes. Sleep never came easy, dreams of a car accident and siblings being split up often plagued him.

‘Thank you, Heylel.’ The old nickname slipped from his lips before he could stop it, but Lucifer just chuckled and wrapped an arm around him.


	4. Finding Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look at Gabriel.

Gabriel had been up for 36 hours straight, and as of yet, the search had proved fruitless. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. He could track Sam Winchester to eight different countries, but he could only have 56% certainty it was him. On top of that, he seemed to be able to vanish. Gabriel desperately needed a nap, but he didn’t want Mikey to scold him, nor did he want to sleep thinking of the Bitch that had ruined his life.

He hated keeping secrets from his family, but how was he supposed to tell them that his ex-girlfriend had in fact been using him to get at the secrets behind the Novak Empire? Tell them that his girlfriend worked for something called the Shadow League, an association that he had no idea about until she told him. Then, like magic, he found evidence of them globally.

So, to say Gabriel was happy was an understatement. He had hidden it well under a lot of women, alcohol and drugs, but in the end, his family could see straight through it. Cassie, especially, had a keen eye. When he walked into the study, staring up at the screens, his face formed into a frown.

‘Gabriel, you need rest.’ Gabriel was only three years older than Castiel, but he was also three years younger than Lucifer. Stuck in the middle of two siblings, but his attention always fell to the younger. Cassie was his closest advisor, friend, and brother. Lucifer had Mikey to calm down, a difficult task all-told. Michael was harsh, thinking that because he had been twelve when their parents died, that he and Luci were the only ones that remembered Mom and Dad. Sure, Cassie didn’t have many memories apart from fuzzy sounds and the remembrance of arms wrapped around him. But Gabriel had been seven, he remembered their parents.

He was the reason they had gone out that evening, he had a cold. Whining about his chest pain, his parents had driven to the store to get him pain-relief, leaving the twelve-year-old in charge. Gabriel didn’t speak about his parents, not wanting to acknowledge the grief he felt for the loss of his parents.

‘I’m fine, Cassie.’ He stated, though his vision was starting to blur slightly. He stood, with the intent to get more coffee, but he stumbled awkwardly and almost passed out. Castiel was by his side in a heartbeat, wrapping an arm around his waist. Gabriel didn’t protest as he was half-carried to his room, the door kicked open and guided to the bed. Gabriel flopped back, head swimming as he felt Castiel attempt to take his shoes off.

When hands reached for his belt, Gabriel acted on instinct rather than logic. He started fighting, words falling from his lips before he could stop them, stupid pleas such as “please” and “no” and “stop”. Castiel froze almost instantly, moving up so that Gabriel could actually see him. Only when Castiel’s face tense, did Gabriel realise that he was crying.

‘Oh Gabe, what did she do to you?’ Gabriel didn’t answer, rolling away and curling up, ignoring his brother. Castiel sighed, leaving the room and shutting the door.

 

When he woke, the blur in his mind had faded. He actually bothered to shower, ignoring the faint marks on his hips and the ugly scar on his left thigh. Short-shorts would forever be a problem, not that his brothers would complain about that. He dressed quickly, catching his reflexion in the mirror. He didn’t look awful, the bags under his eyes had improved immensely. Hoping to avoid an awkward conversation with Castiel, he headed towards the kitchen, snagging a bagel.

The study was his next stop, although his face fell when he spotted all three of his siblings sitting in the room.

‘Morning all.’ He said cheerfully, walking towards his seat. He hadn’t grabbed coffee, which he regretted when he saw the look on Mikey and Luci’s face. He sat down in the spinney-chair, shoving the bagel in his face as he turned to the computer.

‘Morning Gabby.’ Luci stated, a slight teasing tone in his voice as usual. Castiel looked guilty, and therefore Gabriel presumed he was in for the third inquisition.

‘Gabriel, Castiel mentioned that last night, you…’ He trailed off, looking to Lucifer for guidance. Even Lucifer looked uncomfortable, and Gabriel was wondering if the floor would swallow him, when his computer dinged. He spun sharply, fingers tapping quickly as he stared. It wasn’t possible. Gabriel read the message twice, before he smiled slightly.

‘Sam Winchester, you are officially a genius.’

Gabriel stared at the cameras, hacking in quickly. It was slightly illegal, but he was good at illegal. Castiel had moved to his side to assist, Gabriel had very little time to teach the elder brothers, but his younger brother was fun to have around. Castiel was typing slighter slower, but they were still working.

‘Get Dean on the phone now!’ Gabriel called, staring at the image he was seeing. Sure, the Winchester looked slightly different from what he imagined, but he was alive. The message that Sam had put out was hard to decipher, but he had managed it. And now, he understood. Sam Winchester stood beside people Gabriel didn’t recognise, but he knew where he was.

‘Dean will be here in ten minutes. Gabby, what is it?’ Lucifer asked, stepping forward and placing a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. Instinct yet again took over, Gabriel recoiling away from the touch, before reminding himself that this was his brother. Luci didn’t comment, although he had almost definitely noticed.

‘He’s been picked up. Vietnam, one of our tech packages. Sam put out a message worldwide to anyone that could access it.’ This kid had to be really smart, and watching as the Vietnamese President met the people that were standing beside Sam Winchester. He was tall, towering over all the people in the meeting room. They were in the Capital, and for whatever reason, Sam Winchester was in chains. Not really noticeable, but the bands around his wrist seemed restrictive, and he had what could only be concluded as a shock collar around his neck.

‘What kind of message?’ Michael asked, staying back as he stared at the screen.

‘Pretty simple, he’s done it in numbers. It’s code, but if I have translated correctly, it says “Shadow League”.’ Gabriel was trying to understand why the hell the Shadow League wanted a telekinetic, and whether they knew that Sam was a Winchester.

‘Who the hell are they?’ Michael asked, before Gabriel realised that he was the only one that had actually researched them. He needed to know, after everything that happened with Kali. He turned back to the computer, going onto his private files and pulling up his personal folder. Kali had her own folder, inside it was split into three things. Kali’s personal details. Attack. Shadow League. He clicked on the last one, pulling up the screen.

‘A worldwide organisation that sets to undermine the governments by controlling big businesses. Kali worked for them, and wanted the passwords to the inter-governmental panels that I control.’ He stated, pulling up different documents as he tried to cross-reference whoever the dicks holding Sam were.

‘Kali…?’ Lucifer asked, prodding gently with the question. Gabriel realised they must be concerned that he had given them to her, after all, he was known for his devotion to the Bitch.

‘Don’t worry, I didn’t give her the codes.’ Despite what she did, he thought silently. That stayed unspoken, especially when the door opened and a huge collection of people walked in. Dean looked frantic, practically running up to the screen.

‘What is it?’ He asked, looking between them. Gabriel took lead, which would probably annoy Michael later.

‘I found Sam. Well, me and Cassie did. Look.’ He brought up the screen, and Gabriel watched the brother beam.


	5. Impala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telepathic. Kali. Impala.

Dean watched his brother, grinning as he saw that he was alive. Taller than he expected, a mess of brown hair, and it was a shame he couldn’t see his eyes. Dean turned to Gabriel, positively ecstatic.

‘Hang on, it isn’t all good news. Sam sent a message, I decrypted it and managed to find out the people holding him are members of the Shadow League.’ Dean gasped, recognising the name. He had been doing research into them, and especially after the public scandal between Gabriel and Kali, he had looked into her.

‘Kali.’ He stated, watching Gabriel nod silently and turn back to the screen. Dean looked back to his five friends, noting that they looked worried.

‘What do they want with a telekinetic kid?’ Lucifer asked, stepping closer. Dean bit his tongue slightly, before he looked back to the screen.

‘He… he’s a telepath as well. At least, we suspected it.’ Dean stated, remembering when Sam used to be able to tell Dean’s thoughts by a single touch. It was creepy, and Dean had quickly schooled Sam not to do it.

‘How did you figure it out?’ Castiel, the beautiful blue-eyed man stated, staring at him. Dean was happy that Cas had helped find his brother, it was evident that he was smart. Dean just hoped he was gay, or at least bi.

‘Small things, really. He make contact and read all the thoughts someone had, when he was six, he blurted out how Dad thought a waitress was really pretty, then in detail explained what he’s do to her.’ The group were trying to hide the smiles, before Dean looked to the screen.

‘Can you get a message to him?’ He needed him to know he was there, needed Sam to know he hadn’t abandoned him. Never, he couldn’t do that.

‘There’s an audio system, I can used clicks to transfer numbers across like he did. But you’d have to have a short message. Everyone will be able to here it, so it has to be something only he will get.’ Gabriel remarked, gesturing to Castiel to take over the keys. He did so, Dean looking back to Bobby as he tried to think of something. He almost laughed when he thought about it, the word was obvious.

‘Impala.’ He stated, Gabriel nodding as his fingers moved over the keyboard. Dean watched as heads shot up to the speakers, the President of Vietnam spinning around to try and understand the clicks.

‘Hold the connection, Cassie.’ Gabriel stated, a blur of movement as he moved across the keyboard. Dean looked back to his brother, who had his head tilted slightly as he listened to the clicks. When the message ended, Dean watched with baited breath.

‘How do we know if he got it?’ Dean asked, prayed, as he watched the screen. Gabriel tapped some keys, zooming in on the image of his brother. Mostly, he acted as if nothing had happened. Except his hand, which was pressed against his thigh.

Four fingers tapped his thigh. Pause. Five fingers. Pause. One finger. Pause. One, then four fingers. Gabriel laughed, a grin spreading across his face. He tapped some more keys, and a flash appeared in the corner of the camera. Sam caught it, the slightest smile crossing his face, before it fell almost instantly.

‘What did he say?’ Dean demanded, staring at the Novak.

‘Dean. He said Dean.’ Gabriel stated, watching the screen. A car pulled up, and Dean watched as his baby brother tense.

‘Shit.’ Gabriel stated, fingers moving faster. Dean looked to the Novak, who swore colourfully and pulled back.

‘What is it?’ Dean asked, dread gnawing at his heart.

‘Kali. Or at least, her security system.’ The door opened, and sure enough, Dean watched the woman step out. Now that he had done his research, Dean knew how bad she actually was.

‘Wanted in four countries for murder, battery, and… well. A tendency for domestic violence.’ Jody provided, the Novak tensing up slightly.

‘What do they want with Sam?’ Dean watched Kali offer her hand out to Sam, who took a step back. A big one. Dean held his breath, watching the man next to Sam hit a button. His brother fell, and Dean hissed silently as his brother shuddered in pain.

‘Watch them. Charlie, get me a plane to Vietnam. Jody, get the forces.’ Dean stated, noting people nod. He was used to stating orders and getting them, especially when it came to his brother.

‘Ellen, any idea how to bypass electric currents?’ He turned to the woman, who was still watching the screen. Her head snapped up, and she nodded.

‘I’ve got something that will work.’ He relaxed, looking to the Novaks.

‘You found him only three days after I asked, it’s impressive. How much would you usually charge for what you’ve done?’ He asked Gabriel, but it was evident that it wasn’t him that was going to comment on it.

‘Three million.’ Castiel remarked, staring at the screens, before those blue eyes met his. Dean fought the urge to smile, looking to Michael.

‘Then we’ll settle for ten. I will require at least Gabriel and Castiel to come with me, all expenses paid, although I can assure you they will be doing nothing more than what they are doing now.’ Michael looked unhappy at the process of losing his brothers, Dean could understand that, and was surprised when it was Castiel that commented.

‘All four of us go, or none.’ He smiled softly, the blue-eyed man was determined.

‘All four, expenses paid, and ten million for the job. And a drink, once this is all over.’ He added, watching as Castiel blushed beautifully, cheeks darkening.

‘Make it dinner, and I’ll agree.’ Castiel countered, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Dean laughed, nodding his head. Gabriel was barely managing to contain his amusement, looking back to the screen.

‘We leave first thing tomorrow. I’ll have someone collect you four at 8.’ Dean remarked, eyes lingering on the youngest Novak before he walked out of the room, knowing that his five closest friends would follow. They had Sammy, and now all that had to be done was to bring him home. Dean could barely contain the grin, Charlie squeezing his hand as they walked out. He was going to get his brother back. 

‘They found him.’ Dean stated, positively buzzing as he made it to the car. Bobby had tears shining in his eyes, and the rest looked thoroughly pleased.

‘It won’t be easy to retrieve him, Dean.’ He knew that, the Shadow League were something you didn’t want to be on the wrong side of, and he was about to declare a war. It didn’t matter, because all he had to do was get Sam out of there, and figure out the rest afterwards.

‘If we get that junk off him, Sam will help.’ He hadn’t seen his brother in seventeen years, but it didn’t matter anymore. His brother was going to be by his side in less than a week if everything went to plan. He didn’t know how to thank the Novaks, ten million seemed like nothing for finding his brother. He was slightly concerned with Gabriel, he had heard what Kali could do, and he hated to think about what she did once Gabriel figured out who she was.

He shook the thoughts away, remembering the smile on his brother’s face when he found out that Dean had found him. Seventeen years, and he still believed he was coming. Dean would spend his lifetime trying to show Sam that he was sorry he’d let him get taken.


	6. Doctor Novak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gets in a pickle

Gabriel was alone in his room, watching the clock. He’d watched the Winchester for a while, grinning happily when he’d found the current base of the Shadow League. Rescuing the Winchester might make up for him not realising that Kali was a manipulative bitch, he figured. It would be worth it, as long as Sam got back to his brother.

‘Gabriel?’ It was Lucifer who walked into his room, feet steady as he crossed the room and sat on the bed next to him, looking at the case Gabriel had packed. He was looking forward to going to Vietnam, less happy with Kali being in the same country, but he thought he could get over that. Plus, the Winchester was a good-looking guy, maybe they could bond over Kali’s bitchiness.

‘Hey, Luci.’ Gabriel watched his brother smile softly, the nickname never failing to gain a smile.

‘Excited?’ Lucifer asked, staring right at him. Luci was good at reading people, and Gabriel suddenly felt rather open under his brother’s gaze.

‘Vietnam’s nice and hot.’ Gabriel remarked, before realising he’d naturally deflected the question. Lucifer sighed, not reaching for him, even though he could tell that he wanted to.

‘Gabriel, whatever she did…’

‘Not now, Lucifer.’ He snapped, not wanting to think of Kali at all. In fact, if nobody spoke of her again, it would be a bloody paradise sent his way. Lucifer sighed, standing up off the bed and walking back to the door.

‘I’m concerned for you, Trickster. Where did your spark go?’ Gabriel ignored the tears that threatened to spill at the comment, looking away from his brother, who got the hint and left.

A shower did wonders, as did the sleep. He was obviously sleeping in, because all three of his brothers were in his room when he woke up, all looking equally frustrated with him. Gabriel grinned lazily, rolling under the soft sheets as he watched Castiel open the curtains.

‘Up, Gabriel. You have twenty minutes to get ready.’ Michael did genuinely terrify him sometimes, enough that he rolled out of the bed without thinking about it. He then, rather late, realised he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Bruises staining his torso, rope burns across his chest, and the nasty cut under his left nipple. Chuck new how bad his back looked, the belt marks were fading slowly, but evidently not quickly enough as he heard Cassie suck in air.

‘Gabby…’ That was Lucifer, who looked horrified as Gabriel pulled a shirt over his head, feeling suddenly vulnerable to his brothers. Biting his tongue to stop the natural insults that would protect him, he opted for a cheeky smile.

‘What can I say, rough sex is fun.’ Complete lie, well, actually he rather enjoyed rough sex. That wasn’t, however, what caused the injuries to his body. He walked to the bathroom to change into jeans, not really wanting them to see the finger bruises littering his thighs.

‘Now who’s being slow?’ He quipped, gesturing to the lack of shoes on any of his brothers as he came out, wearing trainers. He ignored them all in favour of taking his case and heading downstairs, pushing down the nausea of being in the same country as Kali as he heard the doorbell ring. Time to save Sammy.

The plane ride was made in silence, Gabriel watching for any activity outside the base. He wondered how much Dean knew about Kali, about what she did. He wanted to ask, curiosity was always his biggest sin, but he knew better than to do so. By the time they landed, Gabriel wanted to get to the hotel and stay there forever.

‘Right, Charlie, take Gabriel to the main computer room. Garth, show Lucifer and Michael to their rooms.’ Gabriel noted how Castiel stayed with Dean, smirking as he followed Charlie through the building.

‘How do we know it’s safe?’ He asked, staring at the red-head, who looked just as nervous as he felt.

‘Honestly? We don’t.’ Charlie remarked, leading him through the building. The door to the computer room swung open, and Gabriel froze. Charlie swore, reaching for the panic button, but the woman in the room had a gun, pointed lazily at the two of them.

‘Miss Bradbury, please refrain from doing something stupid. I aim only to take Gabriel off your hands, please don’t make me shoot you.’ Gabriel stared at Kali, watching the woman as she kept the gun trained to Charlie’s form.

‘Charlie, stand down. I’m fine.’ Gabriel commented, stepping in front of the gun line. Kali chuckled, and Charlie turned and ran. She seemed amused at that, gesturing to the door.

‘Move, Gabriel. Time you join us.’ He followed slowly, legs wobbling slightly as he tried not to fall. The alley was like something from the bad action movies, and Gabriel didn’t fancy getting inside the dodgy looking van. Unfortunately, he didn’t have a lot of choice, the gun connecting with the side of his temple as he crumpled. Damn, he thought miserably, he’d really wanted to enjoy the sun.

 

He woke up in a cell, which was pretty dull. But he wasn’t alone, so that was a benefit.

‘American?’ His cell-mate inquired, and Gabriel rolled over to get a better look at Sam Winchester. Boy, he was cute.

‘Surprise, I’m here to rescue you.’ He quipped, staring at his ripped shirt. He groaned in pain, hauling his body up to stare at Sam. The Winchester chuckled, shuffling forward and offering a bottle of water to Gabriel. Never one to decline an offer from such a pretty man, he accepted.

‘You’re the computer guy.’ Sam said, his voice still quite American. He smiled at the term, nodding slowly as he took a sip of the water.

‘That would be me. Gabriel Novak, pleasure.’ Sam’s eyes widened, sitting back slightly.

‘The Mistress’s ex?’ So, that was what she was called here. He took a better look at Sam, noting the faded scars around both his wrists, and the ones around his neck. The skin was slightly red, presumably from the shock collar.

‘Yeah. Fancy doing your voodoo stuff to get us out?’ Sam tensed, before he tapped the back of his neck.

‘If you want me to do that, you’re going to need to get the chip out.’ Gabriel looked down to the plastic bottle in his hand, then to Sam. He paused, thinking back to when he used to play doctor as a tiny kid, practicing bandaging his Mom’s hand whenever she got a papercut from reading. How hard could it be? Gabriel gave one of his brightest smiles, placing a hand over his heart.

‘Just call me Doctor Gabriel, my dear Sasquatch.’


	7. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it will pick up next Chapter!

They’d lost Gabriel two days ago, and now they’d changed tactics. They had found the base, organised a team of soldiers, and had set up a bunker outside the underground bunker. As the soldiers moved through the buildings, the same message kept coming up. Kali was gone, as were the main leaders of the Shadow League. It wasn’t good news, but it wasn’t the worse. Dean could deal with that after they got Sam and Gabriel.

Dean stood behind the safety line, men going in guns-blazing, people fighting back. Castiel would never forgive him if he couldn’t get Gabriel back. He waited in the Bunker, cameras showing him what his men could see as they moved through the building. Dean tapped his foot impatiently, hoping they would get some good news soon.

‘Dean, we’ve got a friendly inside. At least, someone killing Shadows.’ Charlie stated, the headpiece connecting her to the soldiers pillaging the building. Dean looked around the room, staring to the three Novaks, before looking to Charlie. The Novaks looked heartbroken, even Michael, who was understandably upset by the loss of his little brother.

‘Get us out there, and find me Sammy. And Gabriel.’ Charlie went to relay the order, before her face lit up slightly. Noises came over the headpiece, but he couldn’t quite make out what they were.

‘Copy that.’ She stated, before she turned to Dean, her eyes filled with hope.

‘We’ve got eyes on Gabriel.’ Dean followed Charlie, the other three Novaks following quickly. He ignored the dead bodies, even though they were quite disturbing. The smell was awful, especially in this heat. The soldiers were everywhere, guarding all doors, and Dean stopped. Coming out of the building, flanked by guards, was a really tall guy. In his arms, carried bridal style, was definitely Gabriel. His dark blond hair was free, head tilted towards the guy holding him. Sam.

‘Sammy?’ He asked quietly, not quite believing it as he stepped forwards, still holding the Novak.

‘Gabe, hun, you can get up now.’ Dean watched in surprise as Gabriel’s eyes flicked open, and he stood up, woozy and wobbling slightly.

‘Sasquatch, whatever you just did, it feels like I’ve drunk my way through a bar.’ Sam looked apologetic, before turning back to face Dean. Silence fell, until Sam gave a small smile.

‘It’s been a while, De.’ That was it, Dean crossed the space between them, pulling his baby brother against him without a second thought. Behind him, he could hear the Novaks hugging their brother, and for once, everything was okay.

 

**

‘I feel like most people on a first date know less about each other.’ Dean remarked, looking up at Castiel. The Novak looked especially handsome tonight, a black suit yet the top button of his shirt undone, a small smile on his face.

‘I feel like most people on a first date haven’t travelled half-way across the world for the other.’ Castiel stated, sipping at his wine. Dean smirked, knowing that Castiel felt happy only when he was the one that had control on the conversation. If he didn’t, he went red and stuttered beautifully.

‘Maybe we’ll have to have more dates, to make it better.’ Dean suggested, watching Castiel blush slightly. It was time for dessert, and Dean looked to Castiel as they went to order. Cas was still bright red, and Dean took charge.

‘We’ll have the sundae, to share.’ The waiter disappeared, and Castiel was working on reducing the blush. Dean didn’t say anything, watching the Novak as he smiled up at him.

‘More dates sound nice.’ Castiel finally admitted, and Dean returned the smile.

‘Ever had a boyfriend, Castiel?’ Dean asked, sipping the wine. Cas blushed again, looking down awkwardly.

‘No, I’ve never had a girlfriend either. I…’ He trailed off, the explanation never coming. Dean tried to control the leap in possessiveness, instead sending him a charming smile.

‘That’s fine, just means I’ll show you the ropes.’ He winked, and Dean wasn’t surprised when Cas blushed harder. It had been three weeks since they had returned from Vietnam, and Dean finally had some time to spend with Castiel. The rest of the night passed in the same fashion, before Dean offered to drive him home.

‘Impala.’ Castiel muttered, staring at the car. Dean blushed, watching Cas walk around the car, looking impressed. The drive was made in silence, before Castiel piped up.

‘I had a good night, thank you.’ Dean smiled, reaching across to take his hand. Castiel slid across the seat, allowing Dean to take Cas’s hand. He smiled slightly, and for the smallest amounts of time, Dean completely forgot all the worries he had.

He walked him to the door, pressing a kiss to his lips gently. Castiel surprised him, kissing back happily, hands gripping at the front of his coat as they kissed.

‘Your brothers are probably watching, I should go.’ Dean stated, one last peck to Castiel’s lips as he smiled. His boyfriend smiled back, and with that, disappeared into the house.

Heading home, he thought about everything he had to do. Find Kali, and the rest of the leaders, and bring them down. Tomorrow, the Novaks were joining him at Winchester HQ, wanting to see what Sam could do. He hadn’t talked a lot since getting back, claiming that he didn’t know his brother enough yet to trust him with everything. Dean didn’t argue, giving him space.

It hurt, but he knew that his brother needed time. Getting Sam to agree to using his weird mojo took three weeks, he wasn’t going to push him to open up about everything. It was good to have him back, and he noted that Sam was smart. Insanely smart, like able to beat Charlie smart. The red-head loved him, quickly adopting him as her little brother, even though there was only two years between them.

Bobby had reconnected with him, and Sam seemed happy to have him around. Ellen had seen him every other day for the past three weeks, and although she wouldn’t disclose much information, she promised Sam was alright. He’d even managed to make friends with Ellen’s daughter, Jo. Garth enjoyed nerding-out with him, but Dean was worried that his little brother was connecting with everyone but him.

It didn’t matter, if Sam was happy, he could like anyone that he wanted.

 


	8. Watermelon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam shows off

Sam Winchester did not want to do this. He’d held off for three weeks, but apparently, everyone wanted to see what he could do. The room was quite plain, a viewing gallery on the far end, where everyone but Dean and Charlie sat. The two of them had come into the room, and pointed out different objects. A long table was present, a series of objects on it that Sam presumed his brother would ask him to pick up.

‘Right, Charlie and I will be on the other side of the glass, just listen to the headpiece and we’ll tell you what to do, alright?’ He watched his brother walk out, Charlie following, and sighed. This was pointless, he’d started in one place that wanted him to control his powers, only to land in another. He understood that what he had was a gift, but everyone seemed to want to be able to control it, when really, Sam just wanted to be normal.

The headpiece told him to lift the pen on the table, so, without looking at it, he made it move. The pen was hovering, but Sam was too busy fiddling with his nails to care. He didn’t even bother to check if it moved, he knew it had. Charlie’s voice came back, telling him he could put it down. He did so, hearing a clink as it hit the table. The next item to lift up was a watermelon, which he did, then put down.

It was boring. He was bored. He stopped listening after the fifth object, trying to focus on reading their thoughts through the glass. It was hard, usually they had to be in the same room to read, and even then, some people had naturally closed off minds.

‘It’s alright if you can’t move it.’ Charlie added, and he realised he was supposed to be lifting the large block of concrete on the table. He stared at it, then looked back to the glass. They didn’t think he could move it? He sighed, staying sitting as Charlie walked in, shutting the door behind her. He liked her, the red-head had an open mind full of pure intentions. He tried not to read people’s thoughts, only if they were actually directed at him did he look.

‘Do you want to stop?’ She asked, staring at him with concern. She hadn’t agreed with doing this, he knew that. Dean had been the only person to suggest it, the other five hadn’t wanted to push Sam. He was aware that the four Novaks were also watching, and wondered what their opinions were on the matter.

‘This is pointless.’ He snapped, trying to calm anger. His anger was never a good thing, he’d learnt to keep it in check over the years, but he’d also expected his brother to be less of a dick. Where was the guy that put everything else on standby, the guy that had held him when he had nightmares and had laughed and ruffled his hair? Well, Sam guessed that Dean had spent all this time trying to find him, and had never really thought about the consequences.

‘Dean just wanted to have a measure of power…’ Sam stood up, the door opening by itself as he pushed the woman back with his mind, making sure to be gentle and stop her from hitting anything. Once she was safely on the other side, he shut the door and turned to the table, watching it, and everything on it, lift. He didn’t bother moving his hands, he didn’t need to. Then, pleased, he made everything move.

He sat back down, cross-legged as he watched items break into tiny pieces after hitting at speeds upwards of 50mph. The entire room was a swirling, and Sam had to be careful to stop things from hitting the glass. He didn’t want to hurt people, but he had an ability that meant he could. Finally, everything stopped moving, dropping to the floor in a mess. He stared at the rubble and odd watermelon pips, wondering how much energy he was using. It barely felt like a strain, so he raised his hand, and focused. The items started to condense, properly condense, until he had the entire contents of the room in a block the size of a brick.

He stumbled back, his nose running red with blood, and stared at the brick. Wiping blood from his face, he sat back down, and shut his eyes. Screw this, screw his stupid brother, and screw anyone who thought that he was too weak to lift a fricking brick.

‘Sammy?’ Dean walked in carefully, and he flicked his eye open. Dean’s mind was pretty open, full of a weird mix of things that Sam ignored. The others followed him in, and Sam felt obliged to open both eyes. Dean was thinking pretty loud, loud enough that he was going to get a headache pretty quickly.

‘Speak, or don’t. Just turn the thoughts down, you’re giving me a headache.’ Sam stated, watching Dean’s eyes widen, his thoughts flitting.

‘Can you see all of our minds?’ Ellen, Dr Harvelle, asked. She looked intrigued, sitting down opposite him. Others followed, until they were all seated on the floor.

‘No, not unless I tried. Some people have minds that are harder to read, I rarely see thoughts unless they’re directed to me.’ Gabriel chose that time to send some pretty pornographic thoughts in his direction, but Sam ignored him.

‘So, who’s difficult to read?’ Dean asked, curiosity but also concern. For Sam. He was surprised, it was the first real emotion that Sam had been able to pick out.

‘Lucifer. Garth. Jody.’ Lucifer looked pleased, as did Garth. Jody just smiled at Sam.

‘But you could read them if you wanted to?’ Charlie asked, her mind the most open in the room. Gabriel sent another image, one of the Novak in a maid’s outfit with a feather duster, bending over low in a skirt. Sam ignored him, focusing on Charlie.

‘If I wanted to, yeah. I can send thoughts to people as well, but only if I’m close or in contact.’ He then hesitated, before focusing on an image of him, when he was little, standing beside Dean next to the Impala. It was dark, fireworks lighting up the sky. He pushed it through the bond, sending it to Charlie, who gasped in surprise.

‘Woah. Young Dean is pretty cute.’ She stated, and Sam laughed, focusing on sending the thoughts to all of them. It was harder, a lot of minds to focus on, but he managed. Dean looked awed, eyes wide as he stared at his brother. Gabriel had changed tactics, thinking about Sam in a maid’s outfit, and Sam finally turned to him.

‘Is the entirety of your mind made up of porn?’ He asked, and Gabriel grinned.

‘I can get more explicit, if you want.’ Sam blushed dark red at the next thought, shutting off Gabriel’s mind as he turned back to Dean.

‘That’s pretty cool, Sammy.’ The childhood nickname brought up memories in Dean’s head, and Sam smiled softly. His brother was trying, just in his own way.


End file.
